


Rock Your World

by sadreamer



Series: Rock Band AU [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От приятели към врагове и от врагове към приятели, Мино и Джинки със сигурност не споделят това, което бихме могли да наречем обикновена връзка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Your World

– Какво? – възклина Джинки, премигвайки срещу извинително изражение на лицето на Сехун. – Как така групата се разпада?

Сехун хвърли поглед към ДжонгИн, който изведнъж изглеждаше така сякаш е много заинтересован от надрасканите с черен маркер имена на масата. Виждайки, че няма да получи помощ от гаджето си, той се обърна обратно към Джинки, почесвайки се по тила.

Злобничко, Джинки започна да се надява, че е хванал краста.

– Ами в последно време нямаме никакво време за репетиции и-

–...никакво желание.

– И ти завършваш тази година – Сехун изгледа накриво ДжонгИн, който повдигна рамене и набута сламката, на кутията си с портокалов сок, обратно в устата.

– И просто искате да се отървете от мен – завърши Джинки горчиво, изправяйки се от мястото си, зарязвайки таблата с почти недокосната си пица на масата. И без това не беше особено гладен.

Сехун се развика след него да изчака, но не си направи труда да го последва, отбеляза навъсено бас-китариста, блъскайки двойните врати на столовата.  
Бяха минали едва два месеца от започването на новата учебна година, а вече се очертаваше като най-лошата му в гимназията. Имаше усещането, че всичко му тръгна наобратно.

Решавайки, че му стига толкова училище за един ден, Джинки се запъти към шкафчето си за чантата си, игнорирайки втренчените погледи към него, за която най-вероятно имаха вина, боядисаното му в медено русо, начупена коса и пиърсинга по лицето му. Това и може би факта, че носеше униформата си по-най неуниформенския възможен начин. На Джинки не му пукаше. Вече си бе изтърпял няколко наказания от директора заради външния си вид, но нищо не можа да го трогне.

Набра комбинацията и отвори желязната вратичка, издърпвайки раницата си от вътре и блъскайки вратичката затворена.

– Лош ден? – попита някой от лявата му страна и Джинки не трябваше да се обръща, за да разбера на кой принадлежи този дълбок, дразнещо секси глас.  
– Разкарай се, Чои – излая той, обръщайки се демонстративно на другата страна и тръгвайки да върви с широки, гневни стъпки.

Мино го последва и да, Джинки вероятно трябваше да предположи, че нямаше да се откаже толкова лесно.

– Обичам, когато се правиш на лош – каза спокойно високото, чернокосо момче, чийто дълги крака му помагаха да следва Джинки към паркинга без никакви проблеми. – Очарователен си. Като малко, ядосано, животинче, което си мисли, че може да хапе.

– Не искаш да провериш тази теория... – промърмори Джинки, най - накрая стигайки до мотора си. – И защо, мамка му, ме преследваш?

– И аз се прибирам – повдигна рамене Мино, премятайки крак през своя мотор, Ямаха FZ6R, проблясваше на слънчевите лъчи, сякаш туко що бе излязъл от автокъщата.

Джинки не завиждаше. Изобщо.

– Как въобще успяваш да го запалиш? – попита Мино, наблюдавайки развеселено как Джинки се опитва да даде повече газ, двигателя на стария му мотор, давейки се жално, малко облаче от черен дим, вече образувайки се зад него. – Сериозно, аз нямаше да посмея да карам това чудо.

– Някой да те е питал за мнението ти?! – излая Джинки и гневно, сдържайки се да не започне да псува машината, която баща му му беше оставил като наследство и за която, сърце не му даваше да се замени с нова.

Не че имаше и парите де.

– Ако искаш мога да ти намеря нов двигател – каза лениво Мино, облегнал се на рамката и Джинки се обърна рязко към него, стискайки зъби. – Имам приятел, който продава части втора ръка.

– Би ли бил така добър да ми припомниш, кога точно съм искал помощта ти? - процеди Джинки, избърсвайки потта от челото си с опакото на дланта си. Сутринта не беше имал проблеми със запалването, но естествено, че пред Мино, трябваше да се случи това. – Спри да си вреш носът в чуждите работи!

– Само предложих – вдигна ръце във въздуха Мино подигравaтелно, сякаш се предаваше. – А сега, ако ме извиниш, за разлика от теб, аз все още имам банда, с която трябва да репетирам.

– Да, търкайки ми го в лицето, тъпо копеле – промърмори Джинки, докато Мино запали – и без никакви проблеми, за жалост – мотора си, потегляйки плавно, след последно присмехулно козируване.

Джинки му отговори със среден пръст, който размаха енергично въздуха, придружавайки го с някой доста цветущи израза, които обикновено не излизаха от устните на праведните християни.

Минаха още пет секунди, докато се усети, че Мино не би трябвало да знае за разпадането на бандата. 

Та той самия беше научил преди малко!

Освен ако…

Онова малко лайнарче, ДжонгИн, не беше казал нещо на Темин!

Моторът му продължи да не пали и Джинки се отказа, превъртайки ключа в стартера. Наведе се надолу и подпря челото си на таблото със скоростите, тъмните му очи вторачени в кецовете му.

Този ден нямаше как да стане по - зле.

 

***

 

Научен урок – никога не предизвиквай съдбата.

– Ти откачили? – възкликна Джинки, гледайки към майка си така, сякаш я вижда за първи път. – Да не би менопаузата да е настъпила при теб по - рано?

– И Джинки, седни отново на масата, преди да съм ти нашарила задника – заяви спокойно госпожа И, слагайки си още от зелената салата, която имаше ужасен вкус, но затова пък беше много полезна.

Джинки обмисли варианта да се противопостави. Все пак имаше татуировки – добре де, една татуировка и то на толкова малка, че скриваше идеално от косата му, но все пак се броеше нали – и беше член на банда. Бивш член на банда. Но от друга страна, майка му пък беше бивш национален шампион по Тай Чи и не се колебаеше да използва тези свои бойни умения върху сина си.

– Защо ми го причиняваш? – попита жално Джинки, грабвайки вилицата си и започвайки да рови из брюкселско зеле за миниатюрните парченца пилешко месо, които бяха скрити нейде из него. – И то точно с Чои! Има милион свободни мъже, но не ти, трябваше да избереш бащата на Мино. Мразиш ме, нали? Това е. Поне да беше изчакала да се изнеса за университета.

– Както върви и с оценките, които получаваш, едва ли ще стигнеш до там - усмихна му се сладко госпожа И.

– Вярата ти в мен, наистина ми сгрява душата – каза сухо Джинки.

– Не мога да разбера какво имаш против Мино – продължи майка му, игнорирайки забележката му. – Той е чудесно, възпитано момче и двамата бяхте приятели.

– Да! Когато бяхме на четиринадесет! – възкликна Джинки и вдигна ръце във въздуха, отказвайки се от търсенето на месото. С по - голям успех щеше да намери игла в купа със сено.

– Все още можете да бъде – отбеляза госпожа И. – Яж си вечерята.

– Не съм гладен.

– Лошо за теб, защото никой не те пита дали си гладен – госпожа И присви очите си и Джинки побърза да хване вилицата си, си натиквайки парче зелен зеленчук в устата, правейки по възможно най - демонстративния, мляскащ начин. Госпожа И въздъхна. – После пак ми кажи, че вече си достатъчно голям да живееш самостоятелно. Както да е. Не знам какви планове имаш за утре вечер, но вечерта те искам тук. Ще имаме гости.

– Какви гости? - попита подозрително Джинки. Проклетото брокули му застана на гърлото и той посегна към чашата със сока си, отпивайки голяма глътка.

– Поканих Юно на вечеря. Ще доведе и Мино със себе си. Това ще е идеалната възможност да опознаете отново, не мислиш ли?

– Мисля, че ще е идеалната възможност да проуча, колко точно начина има да се самоубиеш с вилица в стил ‘харакири’ – усмихна се Джинки на майка си.  
– Знаеш ли въобще какво означава ‘харакири’?

– Да. Онова нещо, което правят онези японци.

– Да, мисля, че трябва да зачеркнем университета.

 

***

 

dubuleader: мога ли да се пренеса у вас?  
suckmyduck0_: няма начин.  
dubuleader: :(  
suckmyduck0_: но мога да ти донеса кашони от магазина от на нашите. все ще ти намерим някой мост.  
dubuleader: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸  
suckmyduck0_ : това средни пръсти ли са или купчинки изпражнения?  
dubuleader: майна та ти  
suckmyduck0_: това не беше мило (¬､¬)

Джинки захвърли телефона си, игнорирайки изпиукването за ново съобщение в Kakaotalk. От уредбата се носеше Highway to Hell на AC/DC, но дори китарата на Ангъс Йън, не можеше да го разсее достатъчно.

Беше безсмислено. Всичко беше безсмислено.

Знаеше си, че последната година в гимназията ще е запомняща, но не и по този начин.

Оценките му вървяха стремглаво надолу, групата се беше разпаднала и на всичко отгоре, майка му беше изтърсила, че се среща с бащата на онзи!  
Вече наистина, ама наистина нямаше как да стане по - зле.

 

***

 

Дотук с научените уроци.

Май наистина трябваше да спре да повтаря това със ставането по - зле, защото очевидно, още имаше да пада до дъното.

– Това е кошмар – изстена Джинки, облягайки се на кухненския праг.

– Добро утро и на теб – усмихна му се Мино, сякаш бе най - нормалното нещо на света да бъде там, облечен в бялата потник, който разкриваше голяма част от татуировките му и тесни дънки, кръстосал глезени под масата. Дори тъпата му коса изглеждаше перфектно. – И между другото, интересна пижама. Но мисля, че ти е малко малка.

– Гледай си-

– ...твоята работа, да знам – извъртя очи Мино и продължи да закусва с палачинките, към които Джинки изпита оправдаемо собственическо чувство. Все пак това беше неговата къща и неговата закуска, и никой нямаше правото да му се подиграва за любимата пижама на Междузвездни войни!

– Какво, по дяволите, правиш тук? – тросна се Джинки, изправяйки раменете си, опитвайки се да наложи алфа позицията си.

– Майка ти беше така любезна да ме покани – отговори Мино и си взе нова(!) палачинка от стремително намалящата купчинка. – Много мило от нейна страна и нямаше как да и откажа, нали?

Джинки изсумтя и решавайки, че с или без нежеланото присъствие в кухнята, щеше да утоли глада си. Избра си стола, който беше най - далеч от неканения – поне неканен от него и майка му беше предателка – гост, придърпвайки чинията с палачинките към себе си, игнорирайки другото момче. Тъкмо слагаше обилно кленов сироп върху една, когато усети погледа на Мино върху себе си.

– Мога ли да ти помогна нещо? – попита със същия зъбат тон, който се появяваше винаги когато говореше с него, отхапвайки голяма хапка от навитата вече палачинка.

– Имаш наистина сладка сутрешна прическа.

Джинки се задави с хапката си, започвайки да кашля.

Мино услужливо бутна с чаша прясно мляко към него.

– Да не се опиташ да ме убиеш? – изсъска Джинки, веднъж изпил съдържанието на чашата, усещайки унизителната топлина по бузите си.

– Да, разкри тайния ми план – кимна иронично Мино, облягайки се назад на стола си. – Това беше комплимент, умнико. Можеше просто да го приемеш.  
– На кой пък са му потрябвали комплиментите ти – възкликна засрамено Джинки, чийто бузи пареха. – Виж, можеш да си тръгваш. Знам, че и ти не изпитваш особено ласкави чувства към мен. Майка ще се върне чак към четири, така че няма как да разбере дали сме били заедно или. А и сме прекалено големи, да ни казват с кой да бъдем приятели.

За изненада на Джинки, Мино се намръщи.

– Мисълта да прекараш деня с мен, толкова ли ти е неприятна? – попита той и гласът му беше изгубил хумористичната си нотка.

Джинки си взе нова палачинка, объркан от внезапно странната атмосфера в кухнята.

– Няма да нужда да се правиш, че за теб не е – каза най - накрая, посягайки към ягодовото сладко. – Сигурно и ти си откачил като си разбрал, че нашите са заедно.

– Не всъщност – каза Мино. – И не виждам причина, поради която не могат да бъдат заедно.

– Освен, че се мразим и това може да се отрази и на тяхната връзка ли? – повдигна едната си вежда, проговоряйки с пълна уста.

– Мразим се? – повтори след него Мино, бръчката по средата на челото му, ставайки по - дълбока.

– Да? – отговори Джинки, много по колебливо от колкото се предполагаше, че трябва да го направи, като човек сигурен в чувствата си.

– Аз не те мразя – почти прошепна Мино и тъмния поглед насочен към него, преобърна стомаха на Джинки, по кожата му сякаш, плъзвайки електричество.

Джиесемът му изпука и Джинки подскочи на мястото си, под каквато и магия да беше изпаднал, изпарявайки се във въздуха, очния контакт прекъснат. Изкара телефонът от джоба на пижамата си и отключи екрана. Сърцето му все още биеше лудо и поради някаква причина пръстите му трепереха.

Беше съобщение от Джун.

suckmyduck0_: ко пр?  
Джинки се поколеба.  
dubuleader: закусвам  
dubuleader: и майка ми е поканила Мино у нас.  
suckmyduck0_: утф ಠ▃ಠ  
dubuleader: знам  
dubuleader: и ми изяде палачинките  
suckmyduck0_: не мисля, че това е нещото, за което трябва да се притесняваш в момента  
suckmyduck0_: имате задна градина, нали?  
dubuleader: да  
dubuleader: защо?  
suckmyduck0_ : защото ще му трябва място, където да зарови трупът ти  
dubuleader: хаха  
dubuleader: много смешно  
dubuleader: 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸  
suckmyduck0_: супер  
suckmyduck0_: отново това  
suckmyduck0_: изпражнения или средни пръсти  
suckmyduck0_: трябва да знам!!!!  
suckmyduck0_: джинки?  
suckmyduck0_: игнорираш ли ме в момента  
suckmyduck0_: това правиш, нали?  
suckmyduck0_: щ(ಥДಥщ)  
suckmyduck0_ added a video: Akon – Lonely

Джинки заключи екрана и постави телефона си отстрани чинията си, мърморейки си нещо за идиотски приятели.

– Проблеми в Рая? – попита Мино и за втори път тази сутрин, Джинки се стресна, разбивайки вилицата в горните си зъби, изпращайки гаден към поглед към чернокосото момче, което повдигна рамене невинно.

– Нямам приятелка – тросна се Джинки раздразнено, ставайки да занесе чинията си в мивката, стигаше му толкова закуска.

– Такова слънчице, да се учуди човек защо – промърмори Мино, достатъчно силно, за да го чуе и Джинки.

– Ти какво правиш още тук?

– Колко мило.

– Съжалявам, нека парафразирам – обърна се Джинки, подпирайки кръста си на мивката, поставяйки си широка, фалшива усмивка. – Ще бъдеш ли така любезен, да си разкараш задника от кухнята ми?

– И без да ми покажеш стаята си? – закачливите нотки в гласът на Мино се бяха върнали и Джинки не знаеше дали трябва да е облекчен или не.  
– Защо, по дяволите, ми е притрябвало, да ти показвам стаята си? – намръщи се Джинки.

Мино се изправи с бавни стъпки се приближи към ‘домакинът’ , който вирна брадичката си, опитвайки се изглежда по - висок от колкото всъщност бе.

– Защото… – прошепна Мино и затвори Джинки между мивката и собственото си тяло, внезапно толкова близко, че от гърдите на другия ги деляха милиметри. Джинки преглътна, опитвайки се да задържи погледа си върху очите на Мино, вместо към устните му, както, незнайно защо, му се искаше да направи. – ...ми трябват нови материали за изнудване, разбира се.

Джинки премигна, опитвайки се да обработи това, което му беше казано, докато Мино се отдръпна от него и със спокойна, самоуверена подхода, излезе от кухнята, оставяйки го сам в нея.

След секунди се чу и характерното изскърцване на стълбите, когато някой стъпеше на тях.

Това събуди Джинки от транса в който беше изпаднал.

– Чои Мино, кълна се, че ако прекрачиш стаята на прага ми, ще ти отрежа топките с най - тъпия нож, който намеря и ще ги изям за вечеря – кресна той, хуквайки към втория етаж.

В отговор, отгоре се чу смеха на Мино.

 

***

 

– Това е изнудване.

– Аз го наричам сделка.

– Наричай го както искаш, за мен е изнудване.

– Просто си сложи каската, окей?

Джинки и Мино кръстосаха погледи, втория вече седнал на мотора си, подавайки втората каска.

– Защото не мога да дойда с моя си мотор.

– Защото вчера не можеше да го запалиш?

– Но днес мога и да успея.

Мино въздъхна тежко.

– Виж, разбрах. Инатлив си като магарешки задник – Джинки направи физиономия на определението, но Мино не се трогна. – Просто сложи каската и да тръгваме, става ли?

– Намекваш, че се държа детински ли? – присви очи Джинки и Мино успя да захапе устните си, преди да се разтегнали в усмивка.

– Дори не съм си го помислял.

Най - накрая, след още звучно изплюта плюнка, която трябваше да покаже какъв мъжкар е Джинки – което можеше и да се получеше, ако не беше уцелил ботушите си и яйкс – той пое каската, нанизвайки я на главата си. На обратно.

Mино започна да кашля, което беше много нелеп опит да прикрие смеха си. Събирайки останалото си достойнство, Джинки оправи каската си и прекрачи мотора, опитвайки се балансира тялото си, без да докосва тялото на Мино.

– Осъзнаваш, че когато запаля, ще трябва да се хванеш за мен, нали?

– Ще се държа за седалката.

– И ще паднеш на първия завой.

– Не и ако караш внимателно – изсумтя Джинки, отбелязвайки колко по удобната беше кожата под задника му от тази на неговия мотор.

– Защото винаги правиш нещата толкова трудни?

– Приеми го като един от много ми чарове – ухили се Джинки накриво и за един кратък момент, сякаш се бе върнал в миналото, когато с Мино все още бяха приятели, преди да се появят някои хора. – А и го погледни от добрата страна. това не е ли идеалната възможност да се отървеш от мен?

– Чудесно идея. Не знам как не се бях сетил по - рано - отговори Мино с хапещ сарказъм.

– Остави мисленото на тези, които всъщност наистина имат мозък, Чои – ухили се Джинки и се дръпна малко назад, плъзвайки надолу визьора.

– Големи думи от човек, който се проваля по няколко предмета – отбеляза Мино и запали мотора, прибирайки степенката .

– Супер, естествено, че знаеш и това – промърмори Джинки, едва имайки времето да стисне седалка, преди Мино да потегли с мръсна газ.

– Майка ти е споделила на баща ми и той е предложил да ти помогна с математиката и английския – каза Мино достатъчно високо, за да бъде чут, въпреки вятърът, който се разбиваше срещу тях.

Джинки стисна устните си в права черта. Това щеше да струва една голяма, черна точка на майка му. Толкова голяма, че щеше да може да се види от космоса.  
Слава Богу, че пътят нямаше кой знае колко завои, защото имаше беглото усещане, че Мино нарочно кара по - бързо, а и от толкова стискане, пръстите започнаха да го болят. Искрено се радваше, че вече бе късна пролет и температурите бяха високи, защото беше забравил ръкавиците и ако времето бе с няколко градуса по - надолу, вероятно вече нямаше да може да ги усеща.

Беше малко странно, да бъде този, когото возят отзад. Последния път, който беше в подобна позиция, беше зад гърба на баща му, който беше и този, който му показа свободата, която можеше да ти донесат двете колела. Споменът му беше особено мил и Джинки се усмихна, вълна от носталгия, заливайки сърцето му.  
Спомените бяха единственото нещо, което му бе останало от баща му, който бе починал от рак на гърлото преди две години.

– Дръж се за мен! – извика изведнъж Мино, прекъсвайки потока на мислите му.

– Казах ти, че ще се справя и без да го правя! – провикна се в отговор Джинки.

– Добре, така да бъде!

Тялото на Джинки се стегна, когато в следващия момент, Мино се даде газ, започвайки да разминава с колите на зиг-заг, понякога толкова близо, че от тях ги деляха милиметри. Адреналина на Джинки се дигна и чуваше полуделия ритъм на сърцето си в ушите.

Този задник..! Нарочно го правеше!

– Още много ли има? – попита го той на един червен светофар, който, реши в този момента, страшно много обичаше.

– Защо питаш? – отговори с въпрос Мино и дори с каската, Джинки знаеше, че другото момче се усмихва с онази своя тънка, иронична усмивчица, която търкаше всички грешни места в него.

– Просто така – сопна се.

–Щ е видиш.

‘Що за отговор’, изсумтя Джинки. Вниманието му беше привлече от почукване по стъкло и той се обърна наляво, срещайки любопитния поглед на малко момиченце на задната седалка на червен Седан. Джинки и кимна с глава и тя избухна в кикот, криейки устата си с едната си ръка, докато с другата започна да му маха ентусиазирано. Джинки не можа да сдържи собствената си усмивка и тъкмо щеше да направи ‘мир’ знак, когато Мино тръгна рязко, карайки го да издаде писклив – не женско пискливо, стопроцентов мъжки писък зареден с чист тестостерон – писък, ръцете му впивайки се в кръста му.

Пет минути по - късно, Мино паркира в задънена алея, изкарвайки акъла на една улична котка, която побърза да се свре под огромен, железен контейнер за отпадъци. Джинки побърза да слезе от мотора, краката му треперейки. Беше на косъм от това, да започне да целува земята и да благославя небесата.  
– Всичко наред ли е? – попита знаещо Мино, махайки каската си, прокарвайки пръсти през щръкналата си черна коса, разбърквайки я още повече, вместо да я оправи.

Изглеждаше секси. Сякаш туко що бе станал от леглото и на Джинки наистина му се прииска да-

Какво по дяволите?!

Стисна предателските си пръсти, преди да са направили нещо глупаво, като това да се протегнат напред и се обърна към стената, изнизвайки собствения си каска грубо. Знаеше, че лицето му е червено и то не само заради пътуването

– Просто идеално – промърмори Джинки, започвайки да му липсва насрещния вятър. – Какво е това място?

Мино не отговори, избутвайки моторът си до стена, където почука два пъти. На Джинки му стана интересно – една част от него се надяваше най - накрая да намери доказателство, че на Мино му хлопа дъската – и се обърна да зяпа, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. Минаха няколко секунди без да се случи нищо и бавно устните на Джинки започнаха да се извиват в злорада, широка усмивка.

– Може би трябваше да кажеш ‘Сезам отвори се’ – предложи той невинно.

– Мислиш ли? – обърна се към него Мино, усмихвайки се, преди отново да почука на стената, сякаш наистина очаквайки да има някакъв отговор.

В следващата секунда се чу някакво изпукване и за голямо изумление на Джинки – гаден живот, вече си представяше как отвеждат Мино в бяла риза без ръкави – една част от стената, която изобщо не беше такава, се надигна нагоре, разкривайки широк вход.

Замаскирана гаражна врата.

По дяволите, това беше готино.

– Най - накрая благоволи да се появиш – каза някой раздразнено и на Джинки му трябваше само миг, за да разпознае тази дълга, червеникава коса, вързана наполовина в рошав кок отзад. Черните, проницателни очи на Темин се впиха в него без дори да премигват и Джинки преглътна, внезапно знаейки, какво изпитват лабораторните мишки. – Водиш си и компания. Никакъв секс преди репетицията. 

– Ще го имам предвид – изсумтя Мино и вкара моторът си вътре, който за разлика от Джинки – който сериозно започна да се чуди дали не беше грабнал някой от онези намаления, изчерви се веднъж днес и получаваш още няколко изчервявания напълно безплатно! – не изглеждаше особено впечатлен от коментара. – Писах на Кибум, че ще закъснея. 

– Няма ли да влизаш? – попита Темин Джинки и той се поколеба само за секунда преди да кимне, последвайки другите двама вътре. Замаскираната гаражна врата се затвори, все така безшумно и в помещението настана полу - мрак, прерязван единствено от бледата светлина на слаба електрическа крушка, която висеше над тях. Освен червения моторът на Мино, вътре имаше още един – черно - бял Suzuki – и малка, двуместна Ford Ka, която май беше претърпяла малък инцидент от лявата си страна, ако счупеният фар се броеше за нещо. С трите машини, стигането до другия край на гаража без да обереш прахът на някой от тях, на практика си беше невъзможно. Джинки бързо се отказа, забелязвайки че Темин и Мино дори не си правят труда да го изчакат, изчезвайки през отворената врата, намираща се в противоположния, десен ъгъл. Стисна зъби, чудейки се дали просто да не се обърне и да си тръгне, но бързо се отказа от това си намерение. Първо, защото нямаше никакви пари и не му се вървеше до тях и второ защото за не бе сигурен, че може да отвори гаража.

– Ще си размърдаш ли задника до края на деня или да дойда аз и да ти го размърдам – все пак, Мино явно бе усетил, че не ги следва.

– Искате се да се докопаш до задника ми, нали? – промърмори Джинки и започна да върви на една страна, примирена въздишка, откъсвайки се от устните му, когато дупето му се отърка в колата.

– Нямаш си и на идея – беше отговора на Мино и Джинки го погледна изненадано, но Мино не му дадеш шанс да пита нищо, грабвайки го за лакътя и помъквайки го напред по тесен, вече съвсем тъмен коридор. – Каква марка е китарата ти? – попита внезапно по - високото момче, завивайки наляво рязко, Джинки нямайки друг избор освен да го последва.

– Защо ти е да знаеш? – намръщи се Джинки. – И ме пусни. Не съм ти домашен любимец, който можеш да водиш на каишка.

– Но една каишка наистина би изглеждала добре около тънкото ти вратле, нали? – полу - усмихна се Мино, без да го пуска и Джинки се почти се задави в собствената си плюнка.

Най - накрая стигнаха до по - осветено място и Мино отпусна пръстите си, връщайки свободата на Джинки, който бе твърде зает да оглежда възхитено музикалните инструменти, които бяха отрупани наоколо.

Това там да не би да беше Aston?!

– За Бога – възкликна Мино, грабвайки Джинки отново за лакътя. – Не знам за домашен любимец, но определено си като малко дете.

Джинки дори не му обърна внимание, извъртял главата си настрани, не искайки да откъсва очи от красотата, която тази китара представляваше. Поне докато минаха през някаква двойна врата и достъпа до най - прекрасната гледка, която бе виждал през живота си, не му бе отнета.

И изведнъж се оказа в бар.

Мино се отдръпна рязко от него и Джинки тъкмо щеше да попита какъв му е проблема, когато усети любопитните погледи върху себе си.

– Не съм очаквал да доведеш точно него тук – каза с малка усмивка Кибум, който бе седнал на един от високите столчета до бара, отпивайки нещо от картонена чаша с логото на Starbuck. – За това ли се забави?

– Мхм – изхъмка Мино и се качи на малката сцена, където Темин и някакво непознато, с наистина изчанчена прическа и големи очи момче го зяпаше, сякаш очакваше да изкара от шапката си заек или нещо.

– Значи най - накрая се сдобрихте? – продължи Кибум и Джинки наистина му се искаше да се маха от тук, преглъщайки чувството за некомфортност, което внезапно го обзе. Достатъчно му беше Мино. Нямаше нужда от още призраци от миналото си.

– Как се казваш? – попита внезапно момчето с изчанчената прическа, усмихвайки се дружелюбно, държейки небрежно стойката на микрофона. – Аз съм Джонгхьон. И съм новия вокал. Вече всеки път ли ще идваш на репетиции? Дано успееш да накараш сръдльото тук да се отпусне малко. Човек би предположил, че постоянно има запек с тази физиономия.

– Млъквай, Джонг – скастри го Мино, който се бе навел, за да отвори капака на калъфа на китарата си. – По - добре от твоето. Сякаш постоянно си на амфети.

– Казваш го сякаш е нещо лошо – възмути се Джонгхьон.

– Зависи какви, нали? – включи се и Темин, въртейки двете дълги пръчки за барабаните си ловко между пръстите си.

Джинки ги наблюдаваше навъсено, настроението му близко до то точката на замръзване. Наистина не трябваше да идва. Сигурно единствената причина поради, която го бе довел тук Мино бе да се изфука с малкия си перфектен кръг от приятели. Дали да не се обадеше на Джин? Щеше да понесе по - лесно хумористичните му подмятания, от това да остане още тук.

– Изглеждаш замислен – прошепна глас в ухото му и Джинки подскочи, обръщайки се към ухиления Кибум, който се бе приближил до него незабелязано. – Съжалявам, не исках да те уплаша.

Да, сигурно.

– Какво искаш, Кибум – попита грубо Джинки, осъзнавайки, че се държи като задник, но не можеше да се отърси от чувството, че е на вражеска територия и трябва постоянно да е нащрек, без никакъв намек за слабост.

– Да седнеш с мен на бара. И от там се вижда добре сцената.

‘Сякаш съм умрял да ги гледам’ , помисли си горчиво Джинки, но така или иначе, последва Кибум до там, чудейки се дали не си пада малко мазохист. Това би обяснило много неща. Като например, какво правеше още тук.

– Собственика на бара е чичо на Темин и им дава да репетират през деня, а в четвъртък ги пуска и на сцената – каза Кибум, намествайки задника си без проблеми на малката седалка.

За нещастие, Джинки нямаше същия късмет.

Трябваше да спре сникърсите.

– Радвам се за тях – извъртя очи Джинки, дупето му наполовина от седалката.

Кибум му изпрати намръщен поглед, но не му каза нищо.

От вътрешността на бара се показа ново момче, което носеше табла с обърнати халби за бира, изглеждайки така сякаш всеки момент ще се срине под тежестта й.

– О – каза то просто, когато забеляза Джинки, усмихвайки се плахо. Имаше леко женствено лице и дребно телце, което сякаш и най - лекия вятър може да отвее. – Теб не те познавам.

– Не думай, Шерлок – засмя се Кибум. – Сунгджонг, това е Джинки, Джинки това е Сунгджонг. Той е барманът.

– Барманът? – възкликна Джинки, не можейки да скрие изумлението си. – От кога позволяват на непълнолетни да сервират алкохол?

Кибум избухна в смях, докато лицето на Сунгджонг пламна в червено.

– На двадесет и една съм.

– Ясно – промърмори сконфузено Джинки. – Не исках да те обидя.

– Спокойно – махна с ръка Сунгджонг, усмихвайки му се . – Няма да повярваш, колко често ми се случва.

– Ако бях на твое място, щях да се радвам – изсумтя Кибум, кой се бе облегнал с гръб към бара, лактите му подпрени върху твърдата повърхност на излъскания барплот. – Сега може да не ти е приятно, но ще видиш след десетина години. 

– Да, ти сигурно до тогава ще имаш няколко пластични операции, нали? – не се стърпя Джинки и със Сунгджонг плеснаха длани ухилени, докато Кибум изхъмка раздразнено.

– Моля, за вниманието на нашата очарователна публика – проговори Джонгхьон върху микрофона и Джинки се обърна към сцената, където и тримата вече бяха заели позиции. – Първата песен, която ще изпълним, се нарича ‘The demon in me’ и Ким Кибум трябва да се чувства специално поздравен.

– Сериозно? Какво съм ви направил на всички – Кибум кръстоса ръце пред гърдите си и в този момент, Джинки реши, че харесва Джонгхьон. И Сунгджонг.  
За първи път от четири години, щеше да чуе отново как свири Мино. И това едновременно го плашеше и развълнуваше, защото въпреки любопиството си, той не искаше отново да се връща в спомени, които бе заровил дълбоко.

И ето, че беше тук и уоа, Мино със сигурност бе развил уменията си през тези години, пръстите му играейки си ловко със струните на китарата му, давайки живот на цялата песен. Но не само той беше добър. Джонгхьон имаше дълбок и изразителен глас и всяка дума, всяка нота, която изпееше живееше свой собствен живот. А барабаните и Темин на практика бяха едно цяло.

В песента ставаше въпрос, за момче, което не можеше да спечели битките с вътрешния си демон и така отблъскваше и всички около него. Джонгхьон беше стигнал до средата на изпяването на втория куплет, когато Джинки се изправи рязко от мястото си и тръгна към изхода на бара, който слава Богу беше отключен, игнорирайки вика на Кибум зад него. Не го беше направил само от завист, макар че и това грозно чувство дереше гърлото му. Не, направи го защото видя малката усмивка, която Мино сподели с Темин, начина по който очите им се срещаха от време на време, неволно, сякаш не можеха да се спрат и това му напомни рязко и болезнено, защо с Мино вече не бяха приятели или каквато там бяха изобщо преди.

Темин.

Тръгна надолу по улицата, без дори да знае накъде, просто, искайки да се махне от бара. Не гледаше къде върви и на два, три пъти се блъсна с други минувачи, но острите им думи, останаха нечути от него. Беше ядосан на себе си, ядосан на майка си и най - вече ядосан на Мино. Не му беше достатъчно, че беше избрал Темин пред него, не. Сега искаше да му го тикне в лицето, да разпори отново старата рана и да забие ножът право в нея.

Но Джинки беше по - голям и по - силен от преди и нямаше да позволи да му разбие сърцето отново. Първата му любов бе едно болезнено, горчиво разочарование, но му беше предал урок, който никога нямаше да забрави.

Пред Джинки изникна кръстовище и той мерна зеленото човече, решавайки, че ще успее да мине по двойната улица. Едва беше направил една крачка, когато го издърпаха назад толкова рязко, че се приземи на задника си.

– Какво, по дяволите, си мислиш, че правиш, Джинки?! – възкликна бесен над него Мино. – Да се самоубиеше ли искаше?!

– Беше зелено, тъпако! – избухна Джинки, изправяйки се на крака. Мъж и жена се преместиха на другата страна, явно вземайки ги улична банда или нещо. Не че Джинки можеше да ги вини. Мино бе без якето си и по ръцете му ясно можеха да се видят патерните на черни татуировки, които се извиваха около солидните му мускули.

– Защо си тръгна така? – попита Мино, глас леден, очите му присвити опасно. – Забавно ли ти е да си играеш с мен?

– Да си играя с теб? – задави се Джинки, премигвайки невярващо. – Аз ли си играя с теб?! Ако някой го прави тук, то това си ти, Чои Мино. Просто си гледай перфектния живот, перфектната група и перфектното гадже, а мен остави на мира!

– Гадже? За какво гадже говориш?

– Да, сега се прави, че не знаеш – извъртя очите си Джинки. – Говоря за Темин!

Нещо като осъзнаване премина в очите на Мино и той стисна плътно устни, с едно бързо движение, стискайки китката на Джинки и повличайки го по обратния път към бара.

– Мамка му, Мино! Пусни ме! Пусни ме ти казах! – Джинки се опитваше да отслаби хватката на чернокосото момче, но се проваляше. – Пусни ме или ще съжаляваш!

– Ако не млъкнеш ще те целуна тук – заплаши внезапно Мино и това успешно затвори устата на Джинки, чието сърце ускори ритъма си.

Правилно ли беше чул? Мино го беше заплашил с целувка?

Скоро бяха отново пред бара и Мино блъсна вратата отворена, обявявайки пристигането им гръмогласно.

– Темин! – извика той и червенокосото момче, което беше седнало на бара, говорейки си нещо със Сунгджонг, който гледаше със сляпо обожание в очите си, се обърна към тях, повдигайки вежда. Мино блъсна Джинки напред до него. – Кажи на Джинки, че не си ми гадже.

– Да кажа на Джинки, какво? – повтори невярващо Темин.

– Кажи му, че между нас няма нищо! – изръмжа Мино.

Джинки гледаше между тях объркано, чудейки се, какво по дяволите ставаше тук.

Темин кръстоса погледа си с този на Мино и най - накрая въздъхна, обръщайки се към Джинки.

– Не бих излязъл с Мино, дори да беше последния човек на земята – съобщи му той. – А и вече имам някой, който харесвам.

– Ама аз мислех… – проговори Джинки, местейки погледа си между Темин и Мино. – Мислех…

– Боже, това е златно – промърмори Кибум, който бе седнал на една от масите с Джонгхьон, няколко бели листа с текстовете разпръснати между тях. – Значи причината поради, която спря да излизаш с нас, е защото си мислил, че Темин и Мино ходят заедно?

– Мино не спираше да говори за него – Джинки внезапно изпита желанието да се защити, не му харесвайки дяволитите пламъчета, които блеснаха в очите на Кибум. – Все Темин това, Темин онова. Какво можех да си помисля?

След думите му настана тишина, която му помогна да осъзнае как точно бяха прозвучали те.

В гърлото му застана буца и бе убеден, че лицето му вече с цвят на узряла диня.

Като експерт в бягствата, Джинки реши, че е време да се омита. Само че този път Мино не му позволи, увивайки ръцете си около кръста му, притегляйки го към гърдите си. Сериозно, беше ли нормално човек да има толкова бързи рефлекси?

– Къде си мислиш, че отиваш? – прошепна той в ухото му, топлия му дъх, галейки ушната му мида. Джинки потрепери. – Има някои неща, които трябва да обсъдим, нали?

– Неща? – преглътна Джинки и Мино го преобърна в ръцете си, повдигайки брадичката му, с внимателни, дълги пръсти.

– Отне ми четири години да разбера причината поради която се отдръпна от мен – каза Мино сериозно, в черните му очи греейки обещание. – Няма да позволява да ми избягаш отново.

Очите на Мино се притвориха и Джинки имаше една мини секунда, за да се панира, преди устните на по - високото момче да се притиснат към неговите и нещо се пречупи в него. Джинки се притисна към Мино, затваряйки клепачи, бавно и несигурно, ръцете му стискайки белия потник. Беше неловко и ъгълът беше неудобен. Някой изсвири около тях и Джинки можеше да се закълне, че чу светкавица от телефон. Но това не беше важно. Важното, бе колко топли бяха устните на Мино и как Джинки не искаше никога повече да се отделя от тях.

Мино се отдръпна от него и в очите му, Джинки откри същото щастие, което блестеше и в неговите.

– Това беше сладко и така нататък, но трябваше да си пуснете поне малко език – обади се Джонгхьон. – Все едно гледам финал на анимация на Дисни.  
Мино му показа среден пръст и се наведе за нова целувка.

И ето така, SHINE се сдобиха с бас китарист.


End file.
